Si esto no es amor, a mi me han timado
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Ella es orgullosa, y terca como una mula. El es un puto vago realmente único. Se conocen a la perfección. Sois muy listos los dos. Os picáis continuamente. Os insultáis en vez de llamaros por vuestros nombres. ¿Le quieres o no Temari? ¿La amas no Shikamaru? ¿Os queréis? Pues no solo lo demostréis en este fic. Ya lo estáis demostrando en la serie. De una fan incondicional ShikaTema.


_**Bueno ahora que tengo tiempo, unos dos días, os escribiré un fanfic. ¿De qué será? Este si que será de amor, pero ese del bueno y humor. Será un one-shot. Por ahora. ShikaTema Let´s Go. Ambientado antes de la guerra. Cuando hablo en primera persona me refiero a mí. Por cierto el título es que me veo súper identificada. Es totalmente lo que pienso sobre esta pareja.**_

_**La canción para esta historia será **__**"Talk Dirty To Me"- Jason Derulo. **__**(Traducción: "Háblame sucio") Jajajajja ya veréis por que ya.**_

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

…

**Si esto no es amor, a mi me han timado.**

Embajadora de Suna. No podía estar más orgullosa del título, por así decirlo, que le había otorgado el Kazekage, es decir su hermano; ese en el que tenía que visitar otras aldeas para hacer tratados de paz, ayudar en sus misiones llevando así más beneficio a su aldea, ser organizadora los exámenes de acceso tanto a Genin, como a Chunin, y por supuesto a Jonin. Y ahora, eso mismo estaba haciendo en Konoha, preparar uno de esos exámenes, concretamente el de Chunin.

Obviamente, la preparación de estos no lo podía hacer ella sola, pues era mucho trabajo para una sola persona, así que lo estaba preparando con el Embajador de Konoha, que a la vez era su mejor amigo, y el vago Nº1 de esta villa, como le apodaba ella, Shikamaru Nara.

A pesar de que era tres años menor que ella, él con sus 16 era uno de los ninjas más importantes de su villa, debido a su intelecto y a su gran capacidad de estrategia, no a su vagancia lógicamente.

Él seguía siendo Chunin, pero eso no le había importado a la Hokage ya que, según ella, cuando Temari le pregunto por que el Nara no se había hecho Jonin, ya que era muy capaz de serlo, le respondió: "Temari, el ya tiene el nivel de un Jonin pero… ¿ya le conoces no? Es un vago sin solución, igual que su padre. Dice que es demasiado problemático presentarse a los exámenes de acceso a Jonin. Le he intentado convencer varias veces pero siempre dice: "Que problemático" y se niega. Pero bueno alguna vez tendrá que convertirse en uno ¿no? Me encantaría ver por qué o por quién lo hace."

Ella suspiro recordando ese momento, sí sería idiota reflexiono mentalmente.

También la rubia de cuatro coletas se preguntaba a que o a quién se refería la Hokage con esa frase "Me encantaría ver por qué o por quién lo hace". Si, Temari no entendía esa pregunta, "¿A que se referiría la Hokage, es que acaso hay algo o alguien capaz de hacerle cambiar de idea a ese vago? No, eso es imposible si fuera por el, no escucharía a nadie, estaría toda su vida observando las nubes." reflexiono la Embajadora de Suna.

Porque a lo mejor Temari no se había dado cuenta, ya que estaba pensado en lo vago que era ese chico pelinegro, pero la Hokage al decir esa frase la había mirado con cara de "Ya tu sabes." sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con un risa contenida que le hacía estar a punto de caerse de la silla, pero claro era la Hokage tenía que mantener unas ciertas formas.

Luego se lo contaría a Shizune, le debía 1.000 yenes. Su ingenua alumna, creía que no estaban liados, y bueno a lo mejor no lo estaban, pero Tsunade Senju estaba segura de que se querían como la trucha al mero, para dejarlo claro. Eso su ayudante no lo creía, a pesar de que odiaba las apuestas, acepto una con su maestra a que no se querían, bueno más bien, a que la hermana del Kazekage no sentía nada por el heredero del Clan Nara, no estaba claro que ella hubiera ganado pero sino… "¿Por qué al decirle eso de Shikamaru ella se había quedado pensativa y no la había escuchado lo que la estaba diciendo? ¡Já! Era igual que con Naruto y Sakura… ¿por qué sus alumnas eran tan ingenuas? Pero eso sí, eran dignas de ser sus alumnas." Se dijo la Hokage momentos después de hablar con la Sabaku No. Sí, después también hablaría con Sakura.

Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? Que me lío. A ver, a ver…Ah sí, ya me acuerdo.

Temari iba paseando por Konoha, no sabía dónde demonios se había metido su guía, que por cierto también era Shikamaru ¿coincidencia? sabéis que no; como iba diciendo ellos habían quedado a las 12:00 de la mañana en Ichiraku, para preparar el examen al que también se presentaría por cierto Naruto Uzumaki, pero ella estaba segura de que se había quedado dormido. Era un maldito dolor de cabeza, no, era aún peor, peor que la propia menstruación. Bueno a lo mejor no tanto…aunque en ocasiones sí lo era. Exactamente en esa sí. ¡No habían empezado a prepararlo, y lo tenían que hacer antes de "la guerra declarada contra las 5 naciones por un idiota enmascarado"! Sí así llamaba ella a la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

Así que decidió ir a buscarlo al lugar desde donde siempre observaba las nubes, ese parque dónde le había encontrado haciendo lo mismo nueve de las diez veces que había venido a Konoha, sí viendo las nubes, la otra vez estaba durmiendo en el mismo lugar.

Llego allí y ¡ZAS! Su intuición no le fallo. Allí estaba él. ¿Ahora estaría durmiendo? ¿Harías un doble acierto Temari? Se acerco más. Se acerco más. Ahora se encontraban cara con cara, muy, muy cerca, sólo con decir que Temari respiraba en la boca de este…

Ella pensaba que era muy mono cuando dormía. Rápidamente, abrió los ojos todavía más y giro la cabeza hacía los lados unas cuantas veces. "¿Pero que estas diciendo Temari? Te afecta esto de estar sin verle durante… ¿¡Más de doce horas Temari!? ¡Que no es ni siquiera un maldito día! ¿Acaso estas…? NO, NO, y NO. Es un vago, mendrugo, un maldito mero, esos peces tan inútiles, las truchas vamos con gente más ¿guapa? No, él lo era. ¿Sexy? No, también lo era, vaya si lo era detrás de esa camiseta negra debía de haber unos abdominales, me encantaría tocarl…SABAKU NO TEMARI. ¿¡EN QUÉ COÑO ESTAS PENSANDO!? SÓLO TIENE 16 AÑOS. POR FAVOR, ¡TE PODRÍAN TACHAR DE PEDERASTA!. Pero no los aparentaba para nada, había crecido tanto mentalmente como físicamente. Se qué tienes 19 años, y estas muy alborotada pero no hay que pensar así, y menos con él. ¿Y por qué no? No hay mucha diferencia de edad. Y acaso, ¿es mi hermano? Obviamente no, ¿mi amigo…? Sí, eso sí que lo era. ¿Te da miedo romper su amistad?"

Sí, eso Temari no se lo podía negar a su parte lógica, que llevaba y mantenía la razón en todo momento, en su cerebro de chica orgullosa y más fuerte de La Villa Oculta de la Arena, vamos su Inner. Temari, todavía no aceptaba que lo amaba. Bueno sinceramente no creo que lo supiera. Se lo imaginaba, se excusaba diciendo que eran alucinaciones, sólo alucinaciones.

Por sí os lo preguntáis, esta información yo la se de manos de su Inner, era un Inner que me caía mejor que otros, sí, me refiero al de Sakura Haruno, ese me daba bastante miedo…

Bueno, Temari sabía que tenía que despertarle. Tenían que organizarlo ya. No era la primera vez que se le quedaba mirando mientras dormía/miraba las nubes, solo, con la diferencia de que podía estar más cerca de él viéndolo durante más rato.

Temari entonces decide despertarlo de una manera… "¿Juguetona?" Sí, se podría decir así. Deja su abanico apoyado en un árbol cercano, se sube encima de él y se sienta de manera que sus sexos se rozan, se estira hasta llegar a su oído, todo esto son suma delicadeza ya que no quería despertarlo, no todavía. Entonces le susurra con una voz sensual…

-Shikamaruuuu...-Él solo refunfuña, si estaba muy, muy dormido. Temari sonrío maliciosamente…

-Shikaaaaa…Despierta.-Él no despertaba. Solo refunfuñaba.

3º intento de Temari:

-Shikamaru, tengo mucho frío. ¿Me ayudas a entrar en calor?-Él seguía durmiendo. Temari, había fruncido el ceño mirándole de nuevo sentada a su cara. Parecía que la chica de la arena iba a jugar su última carta, sino, le despertaría con un poco de aire…

-¿Shikamaru? ¿No me quieres ayudar?-Le volvía a decir en su oído muy bajito.-Vaya que pena, se lo iré a pedir al Uzumaki. Creo que me ayudara mejor que tu...-Levanto su cabeza volviendo a verle sentada. Él muy idiota se seguía sin mover. Le miro con cara bastante enfadada, pero dispuesta a aplicar el Plan M, de malas. Se iba a poner de pie en cuanto una mano le agarro su cintura y le tumbo en el césped. Shikamaru había despertado. Espera, ¿cuánto llevaba despierto?

-¿Nara?¿Cuánto llevas despierto? Una cosita, ¿¡qué se supone que estas haciendo!?-Madre mía. Él estaba encima de ella, una pierna estirada a cada lado de su cuerpo y cada una de las manos a los lados de su cabeza. Estaba bastante cerca de su boca…

-¿Mmm? ¿No te ibas a ir con Naruto? Adelante. Aunque no creo que el te haga esto…-

Si, Shikamaru Nara ese tipo vago que todos y todas conocemos, y que nos pone a la mayoría de nosotras, estaba besando a esa chica orgullosa y con un abanico a la espalda, aunque ahora no lo llevaba. Pero, no era un beso de amor. No, no, no. Era un beso posesivo, con lujuria, deseo y ¿por qué ocultarlo? Con amor contenido durante muchos meses, demasiados creo yo. Casi años.

Temari, al principio se sorprendió, ¿os acordáis de su Inner? Si, ese que era lógico y que tenía la razón, le estaba diciendo que le correspondiera pero ya. Temari, obviamente le correspondió con todavía más pasión, si era posible, hasta que esta se aparto, ¿por qué? ¿POR QÚE SI HACE UN MINUTO ESTABAS CORRESPONDIENDOLO? Si, yo la pegaría. Pero esperad. Va a decir su razón. Yo ya estoy tronando los huesos de mis manos…

-Así que aparte de hacerte el dormido, y creo que no solo esta vez, ¿estas celoso Shikamaru?- Le miró con esa cara de… "¿Te has dado cuenta de lo sexy que eres Nara?" Vamos de persona salida, como una escritora…Sí, me refiero a mí. Pero solo un poco.

-Tsk. ¿Interrumpes para decir eso mujer? Te he escuchado desde el principio, siempre lo hago. Te noto cuando vienes. ¿Soy un ninja recuerdas?-

-Ósea que me espías. Un ninja que debería ser un Jonin hace mucho ya.-Le recordó Temari. Como la gusta meter cizaña.

-No te espío. Por cierto si te quieres ir con Naruto adelante, esta en Ichiraku.-Shikamaru se levanto y se apoyo en un árbol. ¿Ah ósea que la vas a dejar ir? Flipo. Temari estaba igual que yo flipando pero…con la diferencia de que no se iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente.

-Oh si es verdad. Se me olvidaba.-Shikamaru la paso el abanico. Ella lo cogió y se lo puso.-Gracias. Bueno, ¿nos vemos luego no? Creo que Naruto me va a entretener un poco pero bueno, merecerá la pena. Nos vemos Nara.

Tras soltar esto último se acerco a su boca, la iba besar pero se freno a escasos centímetros, dejándole con las ganas. Y se estaba alejando.

Shikamaru se dejo caer contra el árbol dónde estaba apoyado rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha. Estaba respirando con severa dificultad.

-Esta mujer me va a volver loco.-Dijo por bajo.-Kage Mane No Jutsu.-

Entonces uso esa técnica que caracterizaba a su clan y atrapo a la rubia de coletas.

-¿¡Pero qué…!? ¿Ahora me atrapas en tu técnica? ¿No sabes ni retener a una mujer sin esta técnica Nara?-Se sorprendió, pero le seguía picando. Estaba a punto de ganar.

Entonces Shikamaru fue hacia ella, que se encontraba en el centro del parque donde ya había un suelo de piedra, a la vez que ella se acercaba a él. Y sin más dilación, la volvió a besar quitando antes su técnica de las sombras, pero esta vez suave, demostrando su amor, enseñándola que no la iba a dejar ir. Ella puso sus manos en la nuca de este acercándole más hacía ella, él puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica, también acercándola causando un gemido en ella al chocar sus sexos. Esto provoco al chico, que mordió el labio de esta para que pasara su lengua y empezaran una lucha que querían que fuese eterna. Ahora sí que era un beso parecido al ocurrido minutos antes.

Temari quiso ver si eran los abdominales que se imaginaba, así que metió una mano debajo de la camiseta de este tocándolos, ella gemio de nuevo dentro de su boca, al corroborar que eran todavía más de lo que se imaginaba. Él no se quedo atrás, pero cuando iba a meter una mano dentro de su kimono, ella oyó la típica risa que caracterizaba al Uzumaki, así que rápidamente empujo al Nara y este callo en el césped, ella se intento tranquilizar, para recuperar su respiración normal antes de que llegara el rubio y sus amigos pero no la dio tiempo.

-¡Mirar es Temari! ¡Hola Temari!-Dijo el rubio. Alzando una mano y saludandola. Ella no le miraba, estaba con las manos en las rodillas y la cabeza gacha, intentando respirar normal.

-¿Temari?-Dijeron Ino y Sakura a la vez. Fueron hasta ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo la de los ojos azules. Esta no respondió. Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Has estado corriendo? ¿Por qué?-Le pregunto la pelirrosada.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué decís? Yo estoy bien. ¿Por qué debería de estar corriendo?-

-Shikamaru de fijo ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?-Esta fue Ino. Vaya pillada. Temari empezo a ponerse roja y miro hacia su lado izquierdo. Mierda, fijo que no se acordaba de Shika. Pues sí, ahí estaba el pobre tumbado en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente con una cara de… "Pues nada, aquí estoy en el césped, ya que me ha empujado la chica con la que me estaba besando. Muy bien todo ¿no?"

-Ehhhh… ¿Por qué no me acompañáis a comprar comida? Quiero cocinar una receta buenísima, que es de mi aldea.-Tiro de ellas.-Vamos, vamos.

-Eh, espera Temari ¿por qué tanta prisa?-Pregunto Ino.

-Porque sino no tengo tiempo vamos, vamos.-

-Vale, vale.-Sakura se giro y dijo-¡Narutoooo! ¡Esperanos en Ichiraku en un rato vamos!-Grito más alto.

-¡Vale Sakura-Chan!-Este se fue enseguida hacía allí.

Temari avanzaba hacía las tiendas con sus amigas, pero antes se dio la vuelta y vio a un Shikamaru con esa media sonrisa que la encantaba. Sí, ahora lo tenía claro. Estaba enamorada de Shikamaru Nara, se volvió a girar después de sonreírle, todo esto con disimulo para que sus amigas no la vieran.

Lo que también tenia claro ahora, después de besarse con ese vago, era, que la cena era para él, y que el lo sabía; aunque lo que no sabía era si iban a cenar algo. También, había comprendido por fin, a lo que se refería la Hokage con la frase: "Me encantaría ver por qué o por quién lo hace." "Tranquila, a mi me hará caso Hokage-sama, se lo aseguro. En unos meses, tendrá a un nuevo Jonin." Pensaba sonriente Temari.

Mientras un Shikamaru reflexionaba… "¿Así que papá tenía razón eh? Los Nara, solo nos enamoramos de las mujeres más problemáticas." Porque sí, para él Temari era la mujer más problemática de todas, pero era la única de la que estaba enamorado.

…

_**Ajdufshrgrjjuudfefrbjf. JAJAJAJAJA. Es que es tan asdfghkh. Buah el fic que más me ha gustado escribir y del que estoy más orgullosa. Es que de verdad imaginaos que se besan o que pasa algo, buah me da un ataque.(los shikatemas me entienden). Espero que os haya gustado. Y de verdad lo que he puesto es lo que hago cuando veo un capítulo sufro, sufro. SPOILER. Ósea como muera Tsunade me enfado. Me enfado. Se que no va a morir porque no, no. Ósea no puede morir. FIN SPOILER. Tsunade es mi personaje favorito después de Temari. Me encanta esa mujer. El tercero Minato obvio. Y el cuarto Shika. Y el quinto Kakashi. Yyy…Ya no os pongo más jajajaja. Solo veo el anime así que no spoilers gracias.**_

_**Gracias por leer y Reviews y Favoritos. Me voy a dormir. Se os quiere. SHIKATEMA CANON.**_


End file.
